


R&R

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is flustered over things that keep going wrong during preparations for The Decade. Fortunately, he’s got two lovers who are concerned about him, and are going to make damn sure he relaxes – in a very pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 under another journal name I briefly used. Sequel to [These Things Happen](http://red-scales.livejournal.com/1067.html)  
> .

If anyone was wandering around the venue the day before the GazettE’s Decade concert, they might happen to notice a human hurricane zooming his way through the room.

When one was Leader-san of one of the biggest bands in Japan, and when said band was about to hit one of the biggest milestones of their career to date - well, playing Tokyo Dome was arguably bigger – one had to be prepared to go a little crazy setting up the 10th anniversary concert.

“Is the final design in place?” Kai asked the lighting director. “Remember, we need the red gels on the main spotlight when . . .”

“We haven’t had a chance to install the red gels yet,” said the rather flustered-looking man, nervously eying his crew. “We’ve been working on that follow spot.”

“Well, make sure they’re installed!” Kai said. “The show is tomorrow, we’re filming it for a DVD, we can’t afford to have anything go wrong!” He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around abruptly to see a young assistant – a boy 17 or 18 years old, roughly Ruki’s height and skinny as a rail. “What?”

“Um, excuse me, Kai-san,” the boy said, bowing so low that his forehead nearly touched his knees, “but there’s some issue with the sound board?”

Kai groaned, one hand smacking his forehead. “Again? I told them about that yesterday. All right, I’m coming right over.” He turned abruptly to the lighting man. “I’ll be checking on you later.”

Across the hall, two figures watched him from the stage, one sitting on the drum riser holding a bottle of water, the other standing near him, guitar in his hands.

“Even for him, this is flustered,” Ruki said.

“He always gets like this right before a live,” Uruha noted.

“Yeah, not quite this bad, though.” Ruki frowned as he watched Kai consulting with the sound man, visibly tense. “He wasn’t like this before the Dome, and there were a lot more problems then. He’s stressed. It’s been piling up.”

Even with their reduced schedule this year – they’d been adamant in telling PSC that they were not going to do another string of singles leading up to their next album – they’d still been busy as hell. The end of the Venomous Cell tour had only led to the production of the Omega DVD, and then the Decade live, with all its associated publicity. And after that – straight back into the studio, to do their next album.

Honestly, he didn’t know how the hell they had managed to do it when they were younger and carrying an even heavier schedule – frequent single releases, a lot more PVs.

“He needs to rest,” Ruki added.

“We can’t convince him, you know,” Uruha said. “You know how determined he can be when it’s something work-related.

“No,” Ruki said. “Not by talking, anyway.”

Uruha looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, there’s other ways of persuasion. Look, nobody would know that more than us, right?”

Uruha didn’t say anything to that. He knew very well what Ruki meant.

It was a strange thing, this relationship of theirs. It had begun when Kai first joined the band, and quickly fell into the unique culture GazettE had. They were all close friends, brothers . . . and more. Casual sex and friends-with-benefits relationships were as much a part of the band as heavy makeup and flashy clothes.

Except, as time ran on, Ruki realized that what he felt for Kai was more than casual. The problem was, Uruha felt the same way. But then again, what Ruki felt for Uruha wasn’t exactly casual, either.

They found out they were all sleeping with each other by accident, which led to a threesome. Which led to . . .

Well, there were more threesomes. And they continued to sleep together in couples as well – Ruki and Uruha, Ruki and Kai, Kai and Uruha. There were whispered words of love exchanged.

The thing was, none of them had actually come out and acknowledged they were . . . in a group relationship. A three-way. Polyamorous. What have you. They still maintained separate residences, still stayed in separate rooms while on tour – though there was a lot of going back and forth between said rooms and residences involved.

“Let’s just lure him over to my place,” Ruki said.. “We’ll make sure he gets there after we do. And then . . .”

“Then?”

Ruki let one of his famous devilish grins spread across his face. “We give him some tender loving care.”

Uruha looked back out into the hall, where Kai was racing off to face yet another crisis. He had to admit, he was a bit worried about his lover. He knew Kai was one of the strongest people he knew, mentally – one reason he was the bandleader – but even the strongest among us has a breaking point.

He didn’t want to find out what Kai’s was the hard way.

“All right,” he said. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Kai finally had two seconds to sit down and catch a breath, running a hand over his forehead.

What a day. It seemed that this live was suffering from sort of Murphy’s Law Curse – if it could go wrong, it would, and did.

He’d dealt with the lighting crisis, only to have something come up with the sound. After that, it had been the cameras for the filming. Then, it was their publicist fretting about the backstage guest list. At this rate, he was expecting a member of their staff to just walk up to him and spontaneously combust, popping like a balloon – and THEN he’d have the matter of getting the mess cleaned up off the seats and floor before the audience came in.

He leaned his head back against the wall of the dressing room, breathing deeply. It was times like this when he thought about Alice Nine’s Nao, and his decision to relinquish leadership of the band.

Oh, Kai had been tempted, so very tempted to do the same thing in the past – and he’d never been more tempted than he was right now.

But, no, he couldn’t do it. He’d made a commitment, shortly after he joined the band. He’d volunteered to be the leader – nobody had persuaded him to do it.

He was going to honor that commitment. This was the truest family he’d ever had. He loved his mother and father, yes, but GazettE was his world, its members everything to him. Especially a certain two members.

When he first heard the chiming sound from his pocket, he was going to ignore it. Probably just another message from the staff . . .

The phone chimed again, and he pulled it out with a sigh, pushing the button to bring the screen to life. It was from Ruki. “Come to my place around 9,” it said. “Believe me, you need it.”

Kai closed his eyes, arm draping over his forehead, hand still holding the phone. Ruki was being sweet – like he always did. Amazing that someone who put up a public image of being a wild pervert, an obscenity-screaming Angry Heavy Metal Frontman, was such a softy when it came right down to it.

Kai wouldn’t have him any other way.

Fine, he’d go. Ruki was probably planning to order him some takeout – since Ruki’s cooking skills were not exactly on the level of Kai’s, meaning they were limited to, “whatever he could shove in the microwave” – and draw him a bath. He welcomed the idea of both.

After today, anything that would make him just not think for awhile would be good, thank you.

* * *

He used his key to Ruki’s apartment to let himself in. To his surprise, the living room was dimly lit and empty.

“Ruki?” he said. No answer.

He went over to the kitchen. That was even more dark, and equally quiet. Huh . . . odd. He checked his phone – he got the time right, didn’t he?

Kai walked into the hall, listening for the sound of running water – was Ruki running the bath already? No, the bathing room was empty, too.

There was, however, a light coming from under the bedroom door.

He turned the knob and pushed it in, peeking around. There were Ruki and Uruha both lying on the bed, at either edge, completely naked - leaving a convenient space for him in the middle.

“What are you waiting for?” Ruki said “We’re here for you, you know.”

Oh, God – this is what he’d been called here for. This was why he wanted him here at 9. This . . . this . . .

He could only stand there, staring at the two naked beauties on the bed, waiting for him. He’d stepped into some kind of salaryman’s fantasy. Have a hard day at the office, come home, find two beautiful creatures waiting for him. Well, the salaryman would probably see the creatures on the bed as busty women, not hot men. But still.

“Come up here and join us,” Uruha said. “You need it.”

“Hell, you deserve it,” Ruki said. Sitting up a little, he said, “Don’t make me come down there and bodily drag you up here.”

The fact that, given their size difference, Ruki trying to bodily drag Kai to the bed would just end up with them in a painful heap on the floor didn’t matter now. Kai’s mind was still trying to process this. He’d fallen asleep backstage, hadn’t he? And this was a dream.

Well, if this was a dream, or some sort of fantasy, he might as well indulge himself in it, right?

He found himself reaching for his own clothes, pulling the shirt over his head, pushing down his pants and underwear and kicking them away. He crawled up from the foot of the bed, until he was even with the other two.

Uruha put gentle fingers under Kai’s chin and turned his face toward him. “We want you to relax,” he said in a soft, sexy near-purr. “Let us take care of you.” He brought his lips to Kai’s, and the drummer sighed softly as his lips parted, letting the other man’s tongue push in and stroke against his own.

The sigh became a moan as he felt Ruki move behind him, pressing his lips to Kai’s neck, then stroking his tongue along the flesh, then kissing him again. It just made him kiss Uruha more fiercely, aggressively rubbing his tongue against the other man’s.

He could feel the heat of both of them pressed against him, breathe in their scents. Oh, yes, the tension was starting to melt away, all right, dissolving rapidly in the heat of two beautiful men kissing him. He let one hand move upward to brush against Uruha’s hair, the other backward to stroke Ruki’s head.

Teeth nipped at the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder, and Kai jumped a little, crying out, his lips breaking apart from Uruha’s. Ruki licked gently at the spot, and then bit again, a little harder this time, and this time, Kai cried out loudly.

“We told you to just relax,” Uruha said. “Just let us pleasure you.” Kai felt himself being rolled on his back, hands starting to run over his chest and stomach, caressing him. He closed his eyes, feeling himself dissolving again, trying to not move, to do nothing but feel.

And then, both heads lowered over his chest, and Kai felt wet heat on both nipples. He arched upward, letting out a sharp “Aaaah!” The two tongues were moving over him, Uruha’s tracing little circles over the peak before his lips closed around it, sucking; Ruki’s flicking over the bud back and forth, slowly, before he added the lightest scrape of teeth - enough to make Kai cry out again.

“Oh, Ruki, Uruha, that feels so good . . .” The men both closed their lips over the nipples, and Kai felt sucking, gentle on one side, fierce on the other. Just so much hot moisture and soft slickness, delicious and leaving him longing for more . . .

Ruki raised his head. “Do you like how our mouths feel, Kai?” he said.

“Yes,” Kai moaned. “Your tongues, my God . . .”

Uruha and Ruki raised their heads and looked at each other. There was a moment of unspoken communication, and Uruha nodded.

“Get up on all fours,” he told Kai. That voice definitely carried an “obey” tone, and Kai wasted no time, turning over and pushing up into a position where he was leaning over, bottom pointing upward. He found that his heart was pounding, that he was completely breathless.

He’d been with the two of them together before, of course. But never like this, never when there was the “anything could happen” air about it.

He felt Uruha pour lube into the cleft of his bottom, just as he felt Ruki’s hands stroking his hair. Yes, his other lover was in front of him. “You look beautiful right now, you know that?” Ruki said. “Bent over and open and eager . . .”

Kai only moaned in acknowledgement as he felt . . . no, those fingers weren’t penetrating him. What was Uruha doing? It felt like something cool and smooth was being gently stretched across his bottom.

And then, something soft and hot was pushing into him through a layer of plastic. Oh, my God. He was actually doing THAT, wasn’t he? He was . . .

“How does that feel?” Ruki said, leaning over so his lips were right against Kai’s ear. “You like having Uruha fuck you with his tongue, don’t you?”

He couldn’t reply. Not when there was something soft yet strong pushing into his body, wriggling around, feeling for sensitive spots. It curved, and stroked, and caressed, and then started to thrust. So different from a cock or fingers, so flexible and teasing . . .

“Tell me,” Ruki said, his fingers nipping Kai’s earlobe. “Tell me what it feels like.”

“So hot,” Kai panted. “It’s hot, and it’s soft, and . . . and . . . It’s all over. Touching me from inside, everywhere . . .”

Uruha wriggled his tongue inside Kai, in response to his words, and Kai let out a loud moan. “When it moves like that, it’s so hot . . .”

The hot, soft delicious thing was pumping in and out of his body again, teasing the entrance a little on the outstroke, curving when it went in, flicking here and there, teasing nerve endings and bringing them to fiery life.

“You want to feel something else there?” Ruki said. “Something different?”

Oh, there was nothing wrong with what Uruha was doing. Nothing at all. It was so intimate, so naughty, so delicious . . .

Kai knew, though, if Uruha kept that up, he was going to come. He wasn’t ready to do that yet – he wanted this to go on, and on, and on. So, he answered, “Yes.”

Uruha eased away from him, and when that tongue slid out of Kai, he felt the loss of heat, of being filled profoundly. He felt the plastic dental dam being pulled away, and looked up to see the men shifting position on the bed, pausing to share a hot kiss.

He indulged himself in the sight, of his lovers pressed against each other, of Uruha pushing the tongue that had just pleasured him so thoroughly into Ruki’s mouth.

Ruki settled behind him, and this time, Kai did feel a finger penetrate him. Uruha moved in front of Kai, tipping his head back for a kiss. Kai gave it to him eagerly, suddenly very grateful to whoever thought of the dental dam - because it meant he could push his tongue into that mouth, and caress the inside of it, and worship what had just been inside him - perfectly safely.

He felt a second finger slide into him, opening him up, as Uruha’s lips gently parted from his. “You feel so good inside, you know that?” Uruha said. “I loved every second of that.”

“So did I,” Kai murmured. Oh, he meant that, for sure. He felt Ruki’s fingers moving inside him, gently scissoring . . .

There was a pause as they were pulled out. Kai sucked in his breath, waiting for Ruki to lube himself up and start pushing in.

Except when he felt something press gently against his entrance, it didn’t feel like warm flesh. It was cool, and smooth, and almost as soft-with-underlying-firm as Uruha’s tongue had been. He must have given a start, because Uruha leaned over to kiss him, gently.

“Just relax,” he said, soothingly. “Lean back . . . fuck yourself on the toy.”

A toy. He should have known - especially since Ruki was fond of the things. He leaned back, slowly, feeling it push into his body, filling him in a different way than Uruha’s tongue had - bigger, firmer, a solid presence inside him that meant business instead of a wriggling tease.

“That’s it,” Ruki said. “Oh, Kai, you should see what I’m seeing. Looking at this thing vanish in your sweet ass . . .”

“So beautiful,” Uruha added, reaching under Kai’s body, his fingers brushing over a nipple. “So gorgeous when you’re surrendering to pleasure like this. Go on, take as much of it as you want.”

Kai was sliding down far on this thing, all right, further than he could remember taking a toy before, pushing against nerve endings already brought to life and made sensitive by Uruha’s tongue. He wriggled against it, trying to get it to stimulate different parts of it, to find his prostate . . .

“No need for that,” Ruki said. “You just sit still and relax.”

He reached down to the bottom of the toy, and there was a clicking sound . . . And suddenly, the thing inside Kai was vibrating, purring against little pinpoints of sensation within him that instantly became sparks of fire, making him moan, his hands gripping the bedding.

“You like that, don’t you?” Uruha said. “Go on. Show us how much.”

Kai felt Ruki start to move the vibrator in and out of him, a smooth thrusting motion, and he began to thrust against it, pumping his hips, feeling the tingles as it slid through his passage, tickling and teasing as it went. He moaned, letting his head drop forward, hair falling across his face.

He was presenting his lovers with a gorgeous picture of unbridled lust - skin glowing with sweat and flushed, muscles tensing and flexing as his body moved, thrusting against the purple vinyl thing pushing in and out of his firm, rounded ass. His lips were open as one moan after another flowed from him, unbridled.

When Ruki slid the toy out, Kai let out a groan of disappointment. “You don’t want to come too soon, do you?” Ruki said, reaching for the baby wipes to clean the device off - he’d wipe it down good with toy cleaner later.

“Don’t you want us all to come together?” Uruha added, leaning in for a kiss. Kai brought his lips to his lover’s eagerly, as he felt Ruki pour more lube into his cleft, and heard the sound of a condom package being torn open.

He knew what was going to happen even before Uruha pulled away and up, pushing his erection against Kai’s lips - just as he felt Ruki grip his hips, and something press against his entrance again - only this time, it was hot and very much human.

“You want this, don’t you?” Ruki said. “You want to suck him while I fuck you.”

Oh, did he ever. Kai ran his tongue over the head of Uruha’s cock, as he felt Ruki start to push inside him - very easily, given all the pleasuring with mouth and toy before.

He opened his lips and slid down, his mouth enveloping Uruha’s cock as his ass enveloped Ruki’s, pulling both lovers into his body at once. He felt filled, and warmed from the inside out, and a bit overwhelmed. He felt like both of them completely owned him, and he owned them both in return.

But most of all, right now, he felt loved.

He felt Uruha’s hardness gliding over his lips and tongue, further, further, until he could take no more in - just as he felt Ruki pause, grabbing his hips, breathing hard.

And then, they all started to move. Ruki began a slow, careful thrust, his cock sliding nearly out of Kai, slipping over those maddeningly sensitive spots, then pushing back in again. As he pulled back, Kai pulled his head back, Uruha’s erection sliding nearly out of his mouth, then pushed down again as Ruki pushed in.

The three of them picked up rhythm, all of them moving together, Uruha starting to thrust his hips in time to Kai’s sucking. Kai just closed his eyes and reveled in it all - the musky taste of Uruha’s cock, the scent of sweat and sex and the two men’s bodies, the feel of Ruki’s hardness filling him, stroking him from within . . .

He sucked Uruha hard, moving his head faster, tonguing the length, hearing the moans. Oh, the sound of moans, and heavy breathing, and murmurs of his name . . .

And then, there was a hard thrust inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead-on, and he cried out around Uruha’s cock, nearly choking. He was going to come, oh, God, he was trembling on the edge, he was . . . He sucked Uruha faster, harder, feeling his lover’s hands grip his shoulders, his breathing coming even harder as he murmured, “Kai . . . Going to . . .”

Another hard thrust, and Kai felt his control break. He nearly screamed, pulling his head back from Uruha, as all the pleasure that had been building up in him washed over him like a wave in long, hot shudders . . . He heard Uruha cry out in answer, and felt the other man’s come pouring onto his face.

A couple more thrusts inside him, and he hear Ruki gasp, then let out a near-scream, pulling out of Kai, his come pouring all over his lover’s ass. Kai was now covered in their essence at both ends, licking droplets of Uruha off his face, and it felt like a sacrament.

He sagged to the bed, panting, bathed in sweat and come, exhausted and boneless and feeling more wonderful than he ever had in his life.

Dimly, he felt their hands on him, tenderly cleaning him off, felt their lips on his face, heard them murmuring endearments. He felt a million miles away - in the best possible sense.

If they wanted him to relax, they had succeeded - and then some.

He finally opened his eyes, smiling up at the two of them wanly. With both hands, he reached out, pulling them down so they were on either side of him, holding onto them, never wanting to let them go.

“I love you both ever, ever so much,” he said.

Yes, the three-way relationship wasn’t acknowledged out loud. But this was definitely the right time to do it. He felt the two of them snuggle against him, felt them clasp each other’s hands over his stomach.

“I love you, too,” Uruha said. “Both of you.”

All that came from the other side was a sleepy grunt. Ruki was completely tired out from the vigorous workout, and took advantage of the cuddle session to fall asleep in a very cozy position indeed.

Uruha raised his head. “Ruki? Did you hear what we said?”

“Mmmph,” Ruki said, snuggling against Kai more, his hand tightening over Uruha’s. There was no waking him up – he was out like a light.

Kai reached out and stroked Ruki’s hair. He didn’t need to hear the words. He knew.

Maybe sleep wasn’t such a bad idea. He closed his eyes, exhaling a long breath.

When he went back to work tomorrow, it would be in a better frame of mind. Oh, yes, much better. 


End file.
